Hacking Jake
by Elims
Summary: When a young Man is being targeted by an special terrorist group is the job of the NSA and Jake to help him, but things are not as they seem to be WARNING! Slash (malemale relationships) and maybe too explicit sex...


Hacking Jake 2.0

by Elims )

Warning!

This is pure and intended fiction involving the characters from the Series of Jake 2.0 which frankly I don't own. Her you will find explicit male/male sex and if you have problems watching it, don't read it! also this has nothing to do with the sexuality of Christopher Gorham or others male stars here intended.

I was standing on the bridge. Looking down, forgetting about this sorrowful past that fills my life and haunts my dreams.

I was there, waiting for the bus. It wouldn't take long for the 10:15 pm bus that always takes me home after my stressing job. Whenever I looked down, trying to forget, I couldn't. It was really cold and without my jacket, I was freezing.

Then a man stands up near to where I was...

I looked up to him, since I was sit in there, and then I realized of his skinny body, He really looked skinny no matter how thick was his coat. His messy hair wasn't covered by a hat but I couldn't really look to his eyes. Before I could even turn around to see him, I looked he moved his head the other way, so I couldn't reach his eyes. However, It looked to me liked he was talking, but the noise of a passing car didn't let me hear what he was mumbling.

The bus stepped in. I then rise and began to walk towards the bus, and then I walk in the car. I was beginning to feel like somebody was watching me, when I turned my head to see who the one was, the skinny guy was there, and he looked into my eyes... It felt strange really, because I could here just by one second the words "Here we go". I dismissed those strange thoughts and took a sit in there.

Inside was a woman, with a crying baby and she was mumbling "its ok sweetie..." In the other corner was an Afro-American guy, with that hip hop clothing's and with some earphones stuck in his head. I walked deep, and the deep I walked I felt more watched. I took a sit in the last row of the bus, where the light didn't reach at all, since the lamp there was broke.

I sat there and look the window. Then, I felt asleep, my head began to feel dizzy. I didn't realize but the skinny guy was like two or three rows in front of me. I just laid my head down and heard again something... some words came out of my head and I headed... like static, there was noise and much other things, it made me feel dizzy.... Among all of this things I heard again the same voice, now saying "Is he really that important?" and again more static and one last thing I heard was "... with my life..."

I couldn't remember more, because I get asleep in there. It was a bounce in the bus what wake me up, six blocks away from where we started. The skinny guy looked at me again and then I looked in the window. There were three or some more black cars crashing the bus!

The bus finally stop and then all the people inside, me included, were out of the bus. I took it lightly, I didn't thought it was really a bad thing, but the black cars parked near the bus and the people inside finally stepped out. Those guys were wearing black uniforms and all of them watched me like I was his prey!

I ran away as far as I could, but another black car drive in my way, blocking me. More guys of black got down and they were staring at me, one of them pointed me with a weapon and the other did the same. They were approaching me and I was walking backwards, but yet, watching them.

So I was cornered by those black suited dudes. I looked to my right and my left; they were all there, pointing me with their guns. I felt for the first time like a criminal, but then, the skinny guy came running towards me. He jumped and passed those guys. They shot him but he didn't eve stopped, he then turned and from his coat he took a shotgun, he then nailed all of them down.

I was really surprised, how the heck a simple guy could do those tricks!? How it was possible to him to jump so high and stand all those bullets without feeling pain!?... I realized then that again I felt dizzy and asleep. I didn't know how that ended because I fainted in there.

When I woke up I realized of the unfamiliar ceiling in my eyes... and then I look around the room. It was a nice hotel room. The skinny guy came out of the bathroom, now I did realize he was really skinny because he wasn't wearing his coat or a shirt. He only had his pants on... not even the socks.

I feel shocked to wake up with this guy, who frankly, I felt like attracted to him at the first sight. He came closer to me, and I realized that the calefaction was on or maybe it was me who feel hot.

"Hey..." The skinny guy said "You awaked"

"Yeah... umm... do you mind if I asked you something?"

"No..."

"Who are you and what I'm doing here?"

"Sorry..."

The skinny guy sat in a near chair. He was close to the bathroom and he was far form the bed where I was. I then realized that I was almost naked, just with my briefs on! I then took the sheet near to me and I covered my legs.

"Really, there's no need for that Evan" The skinny guy replied.

"How'd you know my name?"

"Sorry... look..." he then looked down. He really seemed nervous about what he was going to say...

"Look, my name is Jake Foley. I... I am from the NSA, a special unit in security"

"Yeah, so... my pants are the target or are they a thread for the American security?"

He let a giggle came out of this mouth. He really had soft lips, and that turned me on more than watching his upper body undressed.

"No, look, Evan... I'm a special agent and what makes me special is that I can control any electronic object"

"Yeah, and I can fly..."

"I know it's hardly to believe, but I'm telling you this because you are being targeted"

I remembered those guys from the black cars and their attack a while ago...

"And you're being targeted by an elite unit of crime, they are terrorists, known as Noctem... They are from all over the world and have the tops on crime tech. They are playing to be gods and trying to..."

"Wait! Are you serious?"

"Why I would be lying?"

I also remembered the high jump he did and the no scratches body that he presented. No human was able to do it.

"Anyway, they are looking for you because you're special..."

"Special?"

"They... umm.. know anything about nanotech?"

I worked on a bookstore, and I did know about those things, mostly from the sci-fi books that I read when I no one is buying things.

"Umm... yeah.... You mean, those little machines that are injected into the body of a human?"

"Yes. In fact that's what makes me special"

"Are you saying that you have nanotech in your body?"

"Yep."

He then approached to me. I didn't stop thinking that he was really hard, and my dick was raising from the death... he was turning me on the more he was stepping in...

"Look, Evan... I know your name because the NSA is looking for guys who can stand this nanotech... I mean; not everybody can stand those machines implanted in your body, some test were being done and not all the guys have the ability to live with those... they have to had a high score in the symbiotic tests... and yours.. well, was one of the highest"

"Wait, I haven't take any tests since I dropped school..."

"I know, but..."

"What?"

"Your father works for us. We made tests on him and he really reached a high score but not as well as yours"

"That's bullshit! Pops works for the government, but not in a special bureau or something! He works in the mayor office but helping in there, fixing the computers and all those things..."

"I used to do that... well, anyways, have you ever visited his office?"

"No because he doesn't have one"

"Have you ever questioned why being he a graduate from one of the top Universities on the country he works in this low job?"

"Well... that's..."

"Or why he has this easy going job but he seemed tired and he wasn't never in home to take you to the baseball games?"

"Umm... Wait! How'd you know that?"

"He told us. Since we did test in his blood and had this high score we thought that your DNA was also a match for the nanotech."

"I..."

He then got close to me, he put his hand on my face and caressing me he got closer to me, almost like kissing me. Strange, I consider myself straight but I didn't doubt... I mean, I felt attracted to him, It was like if my body and his body had this reaction, one to the other.

"Evan, I know this also... because you can hack into my mind as I can do to yours..."

"How?"

"I don't know... It has to be something in your blood... I know because before you were intercepted by those guys you heard me, am I wrong?"

"yeah..."

"Look, Evan, there's nothing to feel scared. The NSA made me come to protect you and to save you from anyone who tried to take you apart... I'm here for you guy, and I'm not leaving behind. I'm took care of those guys from Noctem and they're not messing with you!"

"May I ask you something else?"

"Spit it"

"Why do I feel... like... you know..."

"Attracted to me?"

"Umm... yeah..."

"That's pretty normal. I mean, your body always reacts to the nanotech.. my nanites are the one who are calling you, they... seem to need you and you seem to need them... that's why your body felt asleep and all dizzy in the bus"

"I didn't told you about that"

"Well.. I hacked into your mind and you did the same back to me"

"Ummm... sorry..."

"No need for it"

He then took his lips in mines. It was a soft kiss, and even when they were just some minutes, it felt like an eternity... also, it was just a normal kiss... I felt some of his saliva slipping into my mouth...

I looked to him with a big question sign in my face... also I felt reborn... I mean, I felt like my body was thirsty and finally some water came in my mouth.

"Felt it? That's how the nanites work in your body. You need them. That's why I was stripping you, I was going to give you more of me and you really seemed to need it..."

"I don't want to figure out how you were going to give me those..."

He took his pant off and with it his briefs...

"Well, neither do I..."

He then laid me in the bed, and he was in top of me. He kissed me again and his tongue was between my lips. Now it was passionate. His hands were going down, directly to my briefs!

He tore them and now we were naked. Our cocks were stroking each other.

Jake then kissed my neck and I was moaning in pleasure. He went down to my nipples and caressed them with his mouth.

He then stand up and I had an admirable view of this, a semi Greek god...

"Open your legs..." He said softly to me...

He then placed my feet in his shoulders and let his cock stroke my ass.

It felt good, and later on, the head of his uncut entered between my chicks. He was going in gentle, and I was feeling it.

He kept in there and then he went deeper. In one trust he slipped all his length in my butt.

I moaned and he silenced me with another kiss. Again, he got out and in one hip he got inside me. It was a loop in his system until his spunk refreshed my ass.

I feel so good. My cock felt also wonderful of the contact that it had with him. In the heat of the love game, it went hard until I finally feel the orgasm.

He placed himself next to me. I was feeling so good. It was because of the nanites. Jake was there also watching the ceiling, when again he looked at me. With an evil sparkle in my eyes I kiseed him, then I placed my mouth in his neck and then in his nipples. I went down to his abs and finally to my reward.

His cock must size like 10" long and he was so hard. I took his length in my mouth.

First I was just in the head, then I looked in his eyes... he was begging me to go deeper. So I did, I went more and more, but it was hard, I never have done it before, so it was difficult at the beginning to took all in my mouth, but then I went slower, until finally, mi nose touched his pubes... He then placed his hand in my head and took my away from his penis and all his shaft was bright because of the precum and my saliva.

He then make take it all, again, and it was like that over and over, until he finally cum in my mouth. It felt so great to feel his rod and all of it... I just... feel exhausted.

I tasted his cum and swallowed all of his juice. Then I placed myself in his chest, looking him, I realized how great it was. He then looked me, and kissed me softly, tasting his own cum. He embraced me and slightly told me in my ear

"And this is just the trial version... who knows what will happen when you own the complete software..."

"Maybe we'll be doing something like this..."

I embraced him and then we roll over his bed. He was in top, again...


End file.
